deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow vs Chara
Shadow_VS_Chara.PNG|Scythe watch Description Sonic vs Undertale. The Ultimate Lifefrom takes on the human Dreemurr in this epic battle to the death. Will Chara's determinations pull though or will Shadow's chaos powers leave Chara in the dust. Interlude Scythe: Every hero has their opposite. Be it in morals or simply how they get the job done, their power always proves to be a match for the heroes. While everyone has their own opinions as to what their true alignment between good and evil is, these two dark doppelgangers are among the strongest or their universes. Soul: And edgiest! Shadow The Hedgehog, The Ultimate Lifeform! Scythe: And Chara Dreemurr, the first fallen human. Scythe: For this specific match-up we will be compositing feats for Shadow across the games, Sonic X & Boom TV Shows, and Archie's Comic run. As for Chara, we'll get into more detail into it in her section, but Undertale's timeline based story gives us a way to cover everything with her. Soul: Also, we're giving Chara female pronouns. (Mocking tone) ''"Ahhhh, but guys, Chara doesn't have a confirmed gender so you gotta use nonbinary you biggits-" ''SHUT UP!!! It's our show and we'll do it the way we wanna. He's Scythe and I'm Soul! Scythe: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Shadow (Que Shadow The Hedgehog; Never Turn Back (instrumental): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yP7_U4w6w3U ) Scythe: Long ago, the alien race known as The Black Arm traversed through the stars consuming entire populations of people for fuel, food, and such. Fifty years ago, they came to Earth. At that same time, Professor Gerald Robotnik had created the Space Colony Ark and was preforming tasks for G.U.N., the Guardians of the United Nations. One such was an attempt to create The Ultimate Lifeform. His first attempt was the Biolizard, a giant Lizard. This did not work. Then, a chance meeting ensured, and Gerald met the leader of the Black Arms, Black Doom. Black Doom gave Gerald some of his DNA, in return Gerald would give Black Doom the Chaos Emeralds 50 years later, and if not him, the creation. And thus, Shadow The Hedgehog was born. Shadow: Background * Height: 3' 3"|100c * Weight: 77.2lbs|35kg * Originally supposed to be a living cure for illness * Bio-Engineered Ultimate Lifeform * Possesses Black Arms DNA * Agent of G.U.N.'s Team Dark * Officially likes "nothing" * Ambidextrous * Somehow often mistaken for Sonic Soul: Shadow wasn't all doom and gloom though, he was also supposed to be a living cure for all forms of illnesses, specifically Gerald's granddaughter and Shadow's best friend Maria, who was sick with AIDS. Scythe: Well it's actually N.I.D.S, or Neuro-Immuno Deficiency Syndrome, though it may have been inspired by AIDS. The point being, Shadow was going to be a cure for not only that, but every other form of illness. Yes. Let's donate alien Hedgehog Blood. Soul: Naturally, G.U.N. realized how fucking stupid this was and shut the project down, killed everyone on board, and shot Maria right in front of Shadow, and sealed Shadow away never to be heard from again...until Eggman raided that based and freed Shadow. Naturally, Shadow fooled the man with a 300 I.Q. into helping him almost destroy the Earth before remembering Maria's last where's spesifically being "Don't be a dick". Scythe: Actually it was something along the lines of "give the people of Earth a chance to be happy". Soul: To-may-to, to-mah-to. ''' Shadow: Powers and Abilities * Hover Boots * Homing Attack * Spin Dash * Super Speed * Heightened Strength * Superhuman Durability * Chaos Control * Chaos Spear ** Chaos Arrow ** Chaos Lance * Chaos Blast * Shadow Heal * Chaos Boost Scythe: Anyways, despite being a living cure, Shadow is easily one of the most powerful characters in the Sonic Universe. He can move at speeds equaling Sonic and does so regularly, and may actually be stronger than him. He can lock on and ram into you with the homing attack and go from 0 to mach with the Spin-Dash, as well as that he possesses absurd durability. He's fallen from orbit and traded blows with Sonic and Scourge, the Evil Alternate Universe Sonic.However Shadow's greatest weapon is the Chaos Force, a never-ending pool of power that Shadow draws power from. He can use it to teleport, slow down time, and even time travel with Chaos Control, his trademark technique. '''Soul: He can use the Chaos Spear to hurl multiple yellow powerful spears of energy at an opponent. '''Soul: And if that's not working he can rapid fire the Chaos Arrow, thought it's weaker than the Chaos Spear, or overclock it to the Chaos Lance, though he can only fire one at a time. Scythe: His most powerful technique is undoubtedly the Chaos Blast, where Shadow stores Chaos Energy inside his body before letting it all explode outwards, essentially turning him into a living bomb of destruction capable of destroying the moon if he wanted, and the Chaos Blast's power is increased with negative emotions, such as rage, anger, and possibly sadness if it would fuel the other two. Soul: And he can even channel it into a straight beam of destructive energy. But Shadow isn't limitless in power. While he can match guys like Sonic and Knuckles in strength, his physical abilities and Chaos Powers do have a limit. Scythe: If he needs a quick boost in Power, Shadow can double his power with the Chaos Boost, surrounding him in a Red Aura for a boost in power. He can also endue a second and third level to multiply the boost in power two and three times respectively. And when things get extra dicey, Shadow can remove the inhibitor rings on his wrists to unleash his true power. Scythe: Removing his inhibitor rings gives Shadow full access to the Chaos Force, allowing Shadow to push his body to it's absolute limits and unleash his true power, though depending on exactly how he uses his powers this could buy him several minuets or only a couple seconds. Soul: Removing his inhibitor rings let Shadow unleash a Chaos Blast powerful enough to actually deal damage to Enerjack, a guy who can destroy universes and went toe to toe with freaking Super Sonic! ''' Scythe: While this doesn't make Shadow universal in destructive power, it certainly means he can go up against people who can without the Chaos Emeralds. Getting a general read of Shadow's stats, we can assume he's pretty close to Sonic in strength, speed, and durability. '''Soul: And unlike boring old game Sonic who we looked at last time, Comic Sonic is so broken it's kinda insulting. Like the time he overpowered a Black Hole, or the time he got launched almost 10 thousand light years away and got up just fine. Or the time he ran across the hole multiverse twice in less than a day. Given that Shadow has tied with and even beaten Sonic, he should be capable of these feats as well. Shadow can also draw power from the 7 Chaos Emeralds, ya know those gems Gerald promised Black Doom. Each Chaos Emerald boosts Shadow's power, and when he collects all 7, he goes Super Shadow. Super Shadow * Massive power increase * Unlimited chaos powers * Automatic flight * Unlimited endurance * Nearly invincible * Can be combined with the Chaos Boost and Unrestricted state * On par with Super Sonic in just about every aspect * Can be maintained as long as needed as long as Shadow has enough Chaos Energy. Scythe: Super Shadow is the absolute peak of Shadow's power. He gains automatic flight, near invulnerability, unlimited stamina, and a massive boost in power and true unlimited access to the Chaos Force. Soul: And unlike boring old game Shadow, Comic Book Shadow doesn't have to worry about those pesky time limits, so long as he has enough energy to hold onto his Super Form, which he can draw from the Emeralds. Naturally Shadow has does h fair share of crazy bullshit. Shadow: Feats and Faults * +Matched Sonic in combat multiple times; occasionally defeating him. * +Defeated Devil Doom * +Tanked hits from Mephiles * +Overpowered Scourge the Hedgehog * +Froze the entire Earth with Chaos Control * +Defeated Eclipse the Darkling, his brother, who was supposedly superior to him in every aspect and had the ability to negate his Chaos Powers * +After removing his inhibitor rings, killed Black Death, the second ruler of the Black Arms * -Somewhat struggles with mental attacks * -Overconfident of himself * -When he removes his inhibitor rings his stamina decreases significantly * -At times very cocky and arrogant Soul: Shadow's beaten guys like Mephiles, Scourge, and Devil Doom, fought Sonic to a draw multiple times, frozen time all over Earth with Chaos Control, killed Black Death and his "brother" Eclipse the Darkling. He really is the Ultimate Lifeform. Scythe: But don't mistake ultimate with perfect. Shadow does have problems overcoming mental attacks, he's very cocky and overconfident, and he can leave himself drained is he pushes himself to hard when in base form. But when the Black Arms returned and demanded the Emeralds, it was Shadow who stood up and used their power to save the Earth, just as he promised to Maria 50 years prior. Chara (Que Undertale; One Upon A Time: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7RRgF5Ve_E ) Scythe: Long ago, thousands of years ago, the Earth was ruled by two races. Humans, and monsters. One day, war between the two races broke out, and humans emerged the victors. Soul: Oh, this is defiantly fanfiction. ''' Scythe: Humanity sealed the remaining monsters away inside Mount Ebbot with a magical barrier, forever keeping them from exiting. There was just one catch. '''Soul: And that is? Scythe: It was one way. While you couldn't get out, you could still fall in. Many years after the way, in the year 201(cough cough), a child named Frisk stumbled down and landed on a bed of flowers, where their soul would bond with another, and they would meet Chara, the demon who comes when people call it's name. Chara: BAckground * Full name: Chara Dreemurr * Age: Unknown, somewhere between 9 and 13 physically * Height: Smol * Weight: Light * Really likes Chocolate * Technically dead * The first fallen human * Also technically royalty * May suffer from multiple personalty disorder * Eyes are actually brown, despite them usually being depicted as red Scythe: Chara had fallen into the underground a long, long time ago, and as stated by Asirel, not for a good reason. There are many theory's as to why Chara jumped, though generally it's considered they didn't have a good life beforehand. Though after, Chara would meet said goat prince, and soon be adopted into the royal Dreemurr family. Soul: ...Wait so she's a princess? That...was unexpected. Scythe: Chara lived comfortably with the Dreemur's until, one day, tragedy stuck, and Chara passed away of an illness...although she had actually eaten poisons buttercup flowers so that Asriel could absorb her soul and cross the barrier, collect 6 other human souls, become the absolute god of hyperdeath, and free the monsters. Soul: Naturally everything went horribly wrong. Asriel died and became the soulless asshat Flowey. Ya know, the guy who fought Kirby a few episodes back. Anyways, Chara ended up trapped what we can only assume was purgatory. So the Shadow Realm. Scythe: After what we can only assume was years, Chara finally awoke, her soul bonded with that of the human Frisk. Again into theories, it's believed by a large portion of the Underlate community that Chara guides Frisk through the Underground at First. While this is just a theory, the games narrator does sometimes speak in a way where you could believe they're a second person. But while we've described Chara as a kindhearted child, in battle they're an absolute monster...figuratively speaking. (Que Deltarune; Field of Hopes And Dreams: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tnLQnX7BPeU ) Chara: Skills, Equipment, and Abilities: * Real Knife (99% ATK UP) * Determination * Save/Load * Soul Modes ** Red Floating Mode ** Blue Heavy Mode ** Yellow Bullet Mode ** Green Shield Mode * Numerous healing items Soul: In combat, Chara's weapon of choice is the Real Knife, which heavily boosts her attack power, and she raises her defensive stat with the Heart Locket. But Chara's greatest weapon is her Determination. Scythe: In Undertale, your Soul posses a trait which gives it some kind of power. Chara, like Frisk, has one of Determination. So long as Chara is the strongest Determination soul in the Area, they can use save files to keep themself alive, even after Death? Soul: Like in an RPG? Scythe: Yes. Chara can save at specific star points anytime, and then when she dies, Chara can load back her most recent save, returning to life with knowledge of what's to come. But even if Chara isn't the highest in the area, Chara can use 4 different Soul Modes. We're going to be taking these as literally as possible from how they're presented in the games battle systems. Soul: So then by that logic Chara can fly, as most modes depict the games soul floating around. The Red Mode kinda just let's Chara do that. The Blue Mode forces you onto the bottom of the battle board, implying perhaps this one increases weight, and possibly strength. ''' Scythe: Chara can form a one direction shield with the Green Soul Mode, which can reflect almost any attack, including taking his from Undyne the Undying, and finally the yellow soul mode allows Chara to throw small soul bullets, likely comprised of her own energy. '''Soul: Oh my god it's Dragon Ball... Scythe: ...no. Aaaaaanyways, Chara's a...tricky person to figure out. There are fair arguments on both sides of the debate on if Chara is good or evil. However, we've got a sort of...compromise. Soul, what is multiverse theory? Soul: Ah, that's the theory that every action creates a split timeline where you do the opposite, or that if go back in time and change something, you don't change the future, but create a new timeline. Think Dragon Ball's Time Travel. Scythe: Right, and Undertale uses a timeline based explination for it's time stuff, so it's reasonable to assume it also works off Multiverse Theory. As such, it's entirely possible there are timelines where Chara is good, and ones where Chara is evil. This just a theory, but it does give credence to Chara's most well known feat. Chara: Feats and Flaws * +Destroyed the entire game, which would mean destroying multiple timelines * +Survived her own "erase the game trick" * +Remade the games world * +Possessed Frisk, officially giving her control of the Save/Loading * +Pacifist Chara: aided in (or did) freeing all monsters, guided Frisk through the Underground, * +Genodice Chara: aided in (or did) slaughtering all monsters, including Undyne, Sans, and Asgore * -Requires a body with a Determination Soul to posses * -Attack and defense are much worse without knife and locket * -Needed to reach Lv.20 to erase the game * -Possibly suffers from multiple personality disorder, which would make fighting harder. * -Possibly easily manipulated Soul: Chara is a POWERHOUSE! She's taken hits from toughies like Undyne, Sans, and even adopted daddy Asgore, helped free or kill all monsters, or just did either. Take your pick, we aren't picky. However, Chara's greatest feat remains when she DESTROY'S the game, and then survived it! And then remade everything! Scythe: Hoooooowever, Chara, being dead, needs to posses a body to properly fight, and it has to be one a determination soul, and Chara needs to be at Level 20 to preform this feat, which required them to slaughter the entire underground to achieve that strength. Without her Knife and Locket, Chara also is much more frail in terms of her attack and defense stats. Chara also may be one easily manipulated, evidenced by some of her lines at the end of a Genocide run, Chara says that they "where so confused when I woke up" and "thanks to you, I realized why I'd been reborn". It was ultimately Frisk's decision that caused this "Genocide" Chara to develop in place of the child who died for their adopted family, leading into her other big possible weakness, as Chara has a few lines that hint they aren't completely heartless. Specifically "You want to go back to the world you destroyed", "It was you who tipped the world over it's edge", and most damingly "you think you are above the consequences". But if the soulless pacifist endings mean anything, than in the end, the darkness won, and the heart and soul of Chara Dreemurr was lost to the demons who comes when it's name is called. Death Battle Scythe: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Soul: It's time for a Death Battle!!! (Field on a hill, just outside Mount Ebbot) (Que Undertale; Ruins: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyPR77rg1to&index=5&list=PLpJl5XaLHtLX-pDk4kctGxtF4nq6BIyjg ) In a flash of light, Shadow The Hedgehog arrived in a clearing. Looking forwards, he found himself looking at a field of golden flowers, a young 13 year old girl kneeling in the middle of them. Shadow looked down the hill to see G.U.N. keeping a premiere, no Monsters, Humans, or Mobians could get close. Finally, the Black Hedgehog walked over to the child, and sat down next to them. Shadow: Hello. My name is Shadow. Shadow The Hedgehog. Chara: I'm Chara Dreemur...You came to kill me, haven't you? Shadow: I...would by lying if I said no. But I don't think it's something you deserve. The two sat there, Chara gently fassening the golden flowers into a crown. Looking down, Shadow could see it was the 3rd one she'd made. Chara: They gave me a home...the Monsters. I finally had a family...but now I'm a danger to everything around me...please...kill me. Before the demon takes me over... Shadow: Wh-what? Chara: Kill me before I become a threat to everything around me. Shadow: I...promise...I'm sorry. Chara: Don't be...I don-HURK!! Suddenly, Chara hunched over and began coughing violently, Shadow stepping back as Chara spit out some form a black goop from her mouth and slumped over before her eyes shot open and she slowly stood up, summoning the Real Knife from her inventory. Chara: I sense the sins on your back. I wonder how much EXP, you'll be worth. Shadow: So, you're the demon. Hmmf, you have no idea who you're up against. I'm The Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog! The two dark doppelgangers stared each other down, Chara readying for her first strike as Shadow adjusted his footing for a quick takeoff. (Que Shadow The Hedgehog; Black Comet: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5lsoQuwq8NI ) Shadow took off as he slammed his foot into Chara's gut, launching her back as he sped forwards and opened up a quick two kick combo into a punch to the gut. Leaping into the air, Shadow came in for a homing attack as Chara's Determination soul blinked into existence, resting in the dead center of her chest as Chara raised her knife and struck Shadow just as he got close to her, sending him back as she lunged at him, swinging downwards and destroying a bolder as Shadow dodged the attack and grabbed her arms, trying to wrestle the bladed weapon from her hand. Shadow: You don't have to do this. I don't want to fight you. Chara: Then you will die like many before you. Shadow dodged another knife attack and fired a Chaos Spear forwards, striking Chara in the chest as his hands glowed and he threw forwards three Chaos Spears. Chara's soul was surrounded by a green glow as she raised her hands and a barrier formed in front of her, nullifying the attacks, however this only left her open to taking a Spin-Dash straight to the back as Shadow slammed her face onto the ground and began grinding it along the ground. Flipping back into the air, Shadow's hover shoes activated their propulsion and began holding Shadow in the air. Shadow: You're going straight to hell demon! Thrusting his arms forwards, Shadow began repeatedly throwing Chaos Arrows down on Chara, a radius around her being engulfed in blue energy as Shadow charged up a golden blaster in his hand. Shadow: Chaos...Spear! Throwing his hand forward, Shadow let the Chaos Spear fly forwards and hit Chara dead on, the Blue Blast turning green and engulfing a small area. Shadow floated there for a moment, assuming he'd fulfilled his promise to Chara and won, when said child suddenly appeared behind him and struck him in the back and launching him downwards. Shadow landed as Chara came down from above and jumped back, pulling out the Green Chaos Emerald as Chara came running towards him, it glowed as Shadow snapped his fingers in his other hand. Shadow: Chaos Control! Time slowed to a stop, leaving Chara motionless mid charge as Shadow ran up and roundhouse kicking her in the back of the head, time's slow restoring as Shadow held the Emerald in his hand. Chara ran forwards and Shadow educed Chaos Control, running up and once again roundhouse kicking her, this time in the face as time once again sped back up. Chara: What...what are you doing? Shadow: With the Chaos Emeralds power, I control time and space. You can't break free. Chara growled and switched her battle strategy up, her soul shifting to a yellow and firing soul blasts at Shadow, the hedgehog zipping back and fourth to dodge the attacks, even throwing a Chaos Spear to counter one as he charged in and went for a kick, that was parried with a knife slash to the leg. Shadow: Ah! Damnit... Chara: Good luck surviving this one. Raising her knife, Chara brought it down and slashed Shadow across the chest, like she did Undyne back on the waterfall bridge, and launched Shadow back, blood spilling onto the grass as he stood up, then fell onto one knee, breathing heavily. Chara: Finished already? And you where just starting to entertain me. Shadow: You...have no idea...who you're dealing with! Chaos Boost! (Que Sonic The Hedgehog (2006); Mephiles' Whisper: https://youtu.be/0Y_HZlJNouM?t=62 ) A red aura shoots out around Shadow as he stands up, ignoring any physical pain he main be in as he begins glowing a bright red and shoots forwards, punching Chara in the face and launching her into the air with an uppercut. Shadow shoots off after her and pushes his Chaos Boost to it's second level as he kicks her in the back and lunches her towards the ground, warping under her with Chaos Control and firing a Chaos Lance upwards that she'd fall into, taking the explosion head on before he slammed his shoe into her face with a powerful kick, launching Chara away. The Boost wore off and Shadow dropped down, clutching his chest from pushing the attack so hard, be raised his hand and began healing himself with the Shadow Heal. (Que Undertale; Megalo Strikes Back (Nick Nitro Remix V2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GJFUXQcKxA ) Chara: Welcome to my special hell Hedgehog! Her eyes going black and red, Chara charged forwards as she was filled with determination and began hitting Shadow with perfectly timed strikes, opening new wounds and reopening ones of old battles. Shadow struggled to stand as Chara grabbed him and threw him into the air, shooting him with yellow soul bullets to send him higher and higher before flying up above him and switching to the blue soul mode, dropping down and slamming onto Shadow's back, crushing the Hedgehog onto the ground before getting off and stomping his face in a few times. Chara: Pathetic. I guess it's time for you to die now. Suddenly, as Chara brought her knife down, Shadow's hand shot up and he grabbed the wrist Chara held the blade with, slowly standing up to meet the child. He tried to throw a punch, but Chara just headbutted him back, slashing him again. It was amazing he hadn't bled out set, but his legs where shaking and breathing growing more and more rigid. Chara: Why continue to struggle? Why not stop delaying the inevitable? Shadow: I made a promise...to stop the demon within you Chara. If my fate is to die trying, I shall defy it then. Chara: What sense does that make? No matter, why do you think you can beat me? You are destined to become EXP for me, I assure you that. Shadow: Because, I determine my own destiny (Que Shadow The Hedgehog; Super Shadow: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fK0vjVTeLsA) Shadow held his arms out, and summoned not one, not two, but all seven Chaos Emeralds. The jewels glowed as they spun around the black blur before being absorbed back into Shadow, resorting his wounds to their healed state and boosting his power as his black quills turned a bright golden, aura included. Super Shadow had entered the battle. Super Shadow: Behold the true power I posses! Before Chara could say anything, Shadow snapped his fingers and she felt her entire body suddenly shoot up pain, parts of her clothes ripped up an blood leaked from said wounds, she was in the air and a golden ball of blur slammed into her gut and launched her straight through Mount Ebbot, then kicking her towards the atmosphere. Chara came to her senses and stopped in her tracks, staring down at the now golden hedgehog. Super Shadow: I warned you didn't I? I'm the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow The Hedgehog! Shadow powered forwards and began slamming Chara around, sending her flying with a repeated barrage of kicks, punches, spin-attacks, and energy blast attacks. (Que Undertale; Megalovaina (remix by Jonny Atma): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jAWOYzA1nY ) Chara growled and wiped the blood from her lips as she charged forwards, swinging her knife down to simply erase the timeline and be done with it, deciding whatever EXP Shadow could give her was no longer worth it, by her eyes widened in surprise as Shadow intercepted the attack and caught it, holding the knife blade in hand before punching her to the ground and taking off after her, throwing his fist forwards and slamming it into her gut. Chara slid back and began unleashing her true power, firing soul blasts that actively began pushing Super Shadow back, the golden hedgehog eventually spin-dashing through them and launched Chara into a forest where he'd repeatedly slam her into different trees before she hopped of one and kicked him in the face through one himself. Char collected multiple of the yellow soul blasts together and formed them into a singular beam. Chara: Let's see if you can survive this one! Shadow held a hand out and began pouring the power he'd use a Chaos Blast for into it, forming a powerful red energy orb that even he wasn't entirely sure he could contain. Ground shook as both attacks grew in power before Chara fired her attack, a large beam of yellow soul energy, and Shadow unleashed the Chaos Blast as a singular beam of pure red. Chara: Consider this your Final Flash rat! Super Shadow: Chaos Blast!! The two attacks collided, being relatively similar in power, meaning neither of the two had a distinct advantage, but suddenly Chara stopped pushing as the blast completely left her hand. She could only fire the soul bullets in that manner for so long, while Shadow was able to output his Chaos Blast Beam to pus beyond and blast her back, warping behind her raising his foot to kick her in the back and send her into the air. Warping above, Shadow launched her back down, them forming hundreds of dozens of Chaos Spears. Super Shadow: Behold the spears of light! With a motion of his hand, Shadow sent every single Chaos Spear down, barraging them onto Chara with hundreds of tons of explosive force, which would've torn any normal person's body to shreds. But Chara was no normal person. Chara shot up into the air, using the Green Soul Mode's Shield to protect herself as she suddenly switched to the blue one and slammed down onto Shadow, pushing him down closer to the ground as she unveiled the Real Knife again and deviled a perfectly timed slash to his back and pushed off him, landing on her feet as Shadow crashed down. Charging forwards, Chara swung again and went straight for the neck, sending Shadow flying backwards. Chara: You simply don't get it do you? You refuse to go all out, you refuse to kill me, in the feeble hope that you can save the good person I've erased. You can't! She's dead! As you are! (Que Sonic 06; All Hail Shadow (Forces remix: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dYFCN3XDwck ) At that moment, Shadow snapped inside. He clenched his hands into fists as he glowed red, his inhibitor rings blew off, shattering to peaces as Shadow's absolute power unveiled, skyrocketing to unimaginable levels, and at the same time Shadow instantly hopped up to the 3rd level of his Chaos Boost, combining both with his Super Form, Shadow had become determined. Determined to win, to destroy the demon standing before him. Super Shadow: Death to you demon! Chara: Wh-what!? Shadow rocketed forwards in a mixture of gold and red, hitting Chara with just about every move he knew far faster than she could react and comprehend, from a lightspeed martial-arts combo to multiple Chaos Arrows, or a Chaos Lance, Shadow did not let up his attack in the slightest, slamming Chara into the ground before dragging her through the sky, straight to Mount Ebbot, the red aura surroudning him glowing brighter and brighter. Chara attempted to bring up her save file, but her eyes widened when she saw she couldn't. Shadow had surpassed her determination. And as they collided with Mount Ebbot for the second time, everything went red as two words rung out. Super Shadow: CHAOS BLAST!!!! A giant explosion of pure red emitted from the quickly obliterated Mount Ebbot, former home of Monster Kind, as both Shadow and Chara where engulfed in the blast, incinerating a good chunk of the forest around the given area, though the attack and barely missed any innocent civilians. When the attack died down, Shadow stood in what was once the ruins, everything around him just scorched rubble, completely unrecognizable to those who'd been there before. The Chaos Boost died down, along with Shadow's rage, as he ran up to Chara's body as he held out a Chaos Emerald. Her arms had severe burns on them, as she'd likely used them to shield her face, her body looked extremely frail compared to before, and her breathing was rigid. As the Hedgehog prepared to unleash a wave of healing Chaos Energy over her, a hand reached up and stopped him. Chara: No...let me die...I can finally die in peace...knowing that I can no longer hurt others...two sides of me...fighting for control...both will rest. Thank you...Shadow. The timeline is in good hands... Super Shadow: I will protect it, as I do this planet, and it's inhabitants. Shadow walked over and gently lifted Chara's body into him arms, but by that point she had already passed away, the soul on her chest shattering into peaces as picked her heart locket up, then flew away. In his eyes, her family deserved some form of proper funeral for her. He hadn't even noticed a red soul form on his chest, nor did he see it vanish, just like that. Shadow, now in his base form, lands down in the Monster Village and explains to Toriel, Asgore, Frisk, and Flowey of what happened during the battle before leaving them. Days later, Shadow stands over the grave marked for Chara before reaching out to an Undertale Star and saving, then leaving with Chaos Control. Conclusion (Que All Hail Shadow (remix by Fᴇɴɪx Aʀᴋ Aɴɢᴇʟᴜs): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKGXYWbzHjs ) Soul: (sounds of crying) W-what? No, I'n not crying. Scythe: This was undoubtedly a close match, far more than people give it credit for. In terms of raw attack power and durability, Shadow and Chara where surprisingly close. Shadow in his Super Form could scale to Super Sonic, who can survive and overpower multiversal level opponents like Enerjack, and even damage and take hits from ones himself like Solaris. Soul: And we know Chara's on a similar level thanks to her "erase the game" feat, easily putting her a Universal+ to Multiversal. But that's about where nice things for Chara end. Scythe: Shadow was far more experienced in terms of actual combat skill, he had a larger and more varied arsenal to work with, his Super Form made him practically invulnerable to her attacks, and she had never dealt with anything like Chaos Control. Soul: And do you guys remember the time Comic Shadow matched Comic Sonic in speed, which is consistent with game cannon. The same Comic Sonic who outran a black hole and travel across multiverses in less than a day, easily making him several hundreds of times fast than light. With Undertale's lack of speed feats, even if she where to use saving and loading, how the hell was Chara supposed to even SEE Shadow, let alone hit him? Scythe: It also was no help that Shadow was a very determined person, almost as much as Chara herself. There's no doubt in my mind that, if pushed to the edge and forced into going absolutely all out beyond Chara's comprehension, Shadow could surpass her determination, keeping Chara from reaching her save files and ensuring she'd stay dead. Sure, Chara may have matched Shadow and strength and durability, but with everything else stacked against her, what was that supposed to do for her? Soul: Chara may have been the actual princess, but in the end, it was All Hail Shadow. Scythe: The winner is Shadow The Hedgehog. Next time Soul: Next time on Death Battle!!!! "It's no use!" ''"SPD Emergency!" '' Omega Ranger VS Silver the HedgehogCategory:Scythe Watch Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Sonic themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies